Happily Ever After the War
by JennCJY
Summary: When Voldemort died, some of Harry's loves ones came back from the dead including his Parents, Sirius Black and a few others. Find out who manage to come back to life and watch how they change Harry's life.


PROLOGUE

Lily, James and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap in Godric's Hallow (heaven) when a note fell from the sky towards them.

'Oh.' Said James grabbing the note. 'Is someone we know dead?'

'Maybe' said Sirius. 'oh I hope it's not Moony, Harry will be devastated if he died.

'Well, there's only one way to find out.' Said Lily taking the note form James and reading it. She gasped and silently give James and Sirius the note. The note reads "To Lily, James and Sirius: your request is needed in Hogwarts. Your friend, Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks just died in the Hogwarts grounds due to The Battle of Hogwarts. Kindly go to Hogwarts and collect them. Thank you."

'OH MY GOD, let's go get them now. Lily, you stay here and organize Moony's new room. Come on Padfoot.' Said James.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin's eyes was slowly opening. All he saw was white. 'where am I ?' Then the memories of the last few hours came back to him. 'oh my god, I'm dead.' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling him. He looked at the two figures standing over him.<p>

'J-James? S-Sirius?' he asked.

'yup it's us Moony' Said James, smilling.

'where are we?'

'At Hogwarts of course.'

'how did I get here I thought I was in the Owlery battling and …' he trailed away.

'Well Moony,' said Sirius sheepishly 'you are dead, so is your wife and we are here to pick you up.'

'Pick me up? to where?'

'To Godric's Hallow of course. You are staying with us in er.. heaven.' Just then, Tonks woke up.

James and Sirius explain to Tonks what happen and just when they were about to leave, another body showed up and to their surprise, it was Severus Snape.

'Oooook,' said James as another note fell. The note was the same as the one that fell in Godric's Hallow, the only difference was telling them to collect Snape. 'why would Snape be sent to us?

'Dunno,' said Sirius. 'The thing I am surprise about is that we don't feel the urge to jinx him.

'Yea you're right' saind James, curious.

'hey, he's waking up.' Tonks said pointing at Snape.

'Harry!' shouted Snape, bolting up.

'what do you mean, Severus?' asked Remus, worried.

'I gave Harry my memories after Voldemort left a-and…' Severus trailed of and looked at them. Realization dawned on him and he said 'I-I am d-dead aren't I?

'yes you are dead.' James said firmly. Severus paled. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. Where am I?'

After a brief explanation, the marauders, Severus and Tonks went back to Godric's Hallow.

The five of them made their way to Godric's Hallow. On the way, James and Sirius talk about their lives living in heaven. Remus, Tonks and Severus were awed at what James and Sirius told them.

'All the houses are bigger than the one on earth because the families all live together, it looked more like a castle if you look from the inside. The beds are softer too.' Said James.

'Wow.' Remus, Tonks and Severus said at the same time.

'oh, you're back.' Said Lily. 'Remus, I got yours and Nymphadora's room ready'

' Hey! Don't call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks.' Said Tonks

'Alright, and— Sev?' said Lily shocked, looking at Severus.

'Erm…hi Lily.' Said Severus, feeling awkward.

'Well,' said Lily getting over the shock that Severus is here. 'I guess we'll need another room.'

'Dinner's ready.' A voice came from the kitchen.

'That's my mom.' Said James. 'come on.'

All though dinner, Severus was really quiet. 'What's the matter Sev?' asked Lily.

'I- I'm worried about Harry.'

'Why? What's the matter with my son? Lily and James said at the same time, even their voice was the same worrying tone. Severus told the others what happen in the Shrieking Shack and how Harry found him and gave him his memories.'

'What. You gave Harry your childhood memories? Lily asked aghast.

'yes. And the memory of Dumbledore saying a part of Voldemort lives inside him.' Lily, James, Sirius and Remus gasped and put their hands over their mouth.

'S-So Harry w-will die? Asked Lily, she was trying to hide her happiness and sadness. Happy that her son is coming and sad that he will be leaving all his friends.

'yes.' Severus said again. 'the thing is how will he react and take in the reality that he must die in order to kill Voldemort.'

'Don't worry. Harry is smart and he know what's right to do and what's wrong to do.' Said Remus.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone gather in the living room and watch a movie. Then suddenly, Lily's, James', Sirius', Remus', Tonks' and Severus' vision went black and they know no more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first ever Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and review.**


End file.
